


someone like me.

by sieokjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieokjin/pseuds/sieokjin
Summary: A ‘small’ information kept stealing all of Chaeyoung's attention to itself: the fact she couldn't remember what falling in love felt like. Of course she knew how cringy getting caught thinking about that could be but it was intriguing yet frustrating.





	someone like me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I post this story first on my backup account on asianfanfics (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1352020) but to have a bigger reach I'll post it here as well. Again this is mostly a fluffy fic (again sorry).
> 
> It'll be mostly focused on Chaeyoung and Tzuyu relationship but there'll be other ships, too.

The feeling of her pair of glasses slightly slipping through the bridge of her nose made Chaeyoung come to her senses. It was more than an hour that she was trying to focus on the book in her hands. ‘War and Peace’, an known classic book. The type of book Chaeyoung always loved to read, that almost always focused herself on her reading instantly. But not this time. Her mind was confused.

  
A ‘small’ information kept stealing all of Chaeyoung's attention to itself: the fact she couldn't remember what falling in love felt like. Of course she knew how cringy getting caught thinking about that could be but it was intriguing yet frustrating.

  
Chaeyoung remembered well when it was the last time she fell in love. The name: Myoui Mina ran through her mind like a lightning. She fell in love with Mina in the end of 2014 and fell out of love in middle of 2015. Myoui Mina was one of the definitions of what a beauty queen was. Mina was elegant, kind and extremely talented.

  
She could recall how it took months for her to actually start talking with Mina. They were both shy — the japanese girl was surprisingly even more than her — which took some weeks for them to get close, truly get to know each other's personalities.

  
Three years later Son Chaeyoung had Myoui Mina inside of her small circle of friends. It was quick for Chaeyoung to notice that they in fact get along well but in a way she originally didn't expected to. Both of them were better as just friends. Falling out of love in that specific case didn't be up being painful like most of other people's experiences.

  
All of those facts and memories didn't match Chaeyoung's main doubt. She knew when she last fell in love with someone but she didn't remember the feeling. All of the good and bad sensations brought along with it as well.

  
A soft groan came out through Chaeyoung's tiers, she felt annoyed and even more confused. Why was she thinking about it now? It wasn't about Mina, it's something the girl couldn't identify at that moment. A feeling of something coming for her.

  
That was the reason behind her discomfort. Chaeyoung didn't like to be bothered with illogical experiences inside of her.

  
/ x /

  
More than a week passed since that incident. It was a friday when she was inside of an Uber. Chaeyoung was staring at her phone while heading to one of her long-term friends' house. Jeongyeon was for her the realest definitely of “sister of a different mother”. They're extremely alike in a lot of things, sometimes forgetting the fact they weren't actual siblings. Jeongyeon was older and treated Chaeyoung like someone one of her own age. Chaeyoung was grateful for that.

  
That particular day she didn't feel very sociable, it would be a lie if she said to herself she didn't prefer to stay at home and watch a Netflix series she just found out two days ago. But Jeongyeon met a girl through mina a few weeks ago and now they're dating. It took a lot of time for Jeongyeon to notice her need to annoy Sana was in fact her avoiding to confront her feelings.

  
With that in context the main reason of that encounter was Jeongyeon needing help to do some sort of cringy — or just romantic — surprise for her girlfriend. As long as Chaeyoung could recall not only her was going to help but Mina as well. Mina the one who said she was bringing a new friend along with her to help. Another one of her foreigner friends but this time the girl wasn't japanese.

  
Myoui Mina was a very introvert individual but she was kind and compassionate at same time. Which ended up with Mina having a lot of friends and interestingly including them in Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon's friends circle.

  
After some more awkward interactions with the Uber driver Chaeyoung was waiting in front of Jeongyeon's apartment. The older girl opened the door with a very unusual smile. The short girl felt something to was up. Chaeyoung only frowned in return after calling her unnie a weirdo.

  
Her eyes went through almost all of the apartment's living room when she finally found her othe friend.

  
“Mina!” She squinted her eyes and looked around trying to find another person. “Wait... Weren't you going to bring a friend with you today?” Chaeyoung said while throwing her jacket on the couch as her eyes were fixed on the japanese girl sitting on the floor.

  
“Hello for you too and yes, she's in the bathroom actually.” Chaeyoung thought she was going crazy when she saw an uncommon expression on Mina's face. It was a mischievous one. Discreet but it was still there.

  
Chaeyoung hummed trying to not look interested as she sat herself where her jacket was.

  
The three of them talked a bit before Jeongyeon headed to the kitchen to prepare a few snacks for them. Chaeyoung eyes were fixed on her phone now. That anxious sensation invading her whole body due how her friends were giving unusual signs to Chaeyoung.

  
She could feel both of her hands starting to sweat due her annoying anxious state.

  
“Sorry the delay. It took me a bit of time to figured out how the sink worked, unnie...” A calm and almost as quiet as Mina's voice broke the silence. The voice had a bit of accent of somewhere Chaeyoung couldn't recognize at a first listen.

  
“It's fine! I bought that sensor thing to spare water but it's stressing me a lot more instead.” Jeongyeon replied loud enough for everyone to hear.

  
Chaeyoung's eyes went up. If she didn't think twice a loud gulp was almost emitted by her. She knew it would be an exaggeration to say that but the owner's voice was some sort of sunkissed skin goddess. The girl was indeed breathtaking which caused Chaeyoung disagree with herself about that. It wasn't an exaggeration to describe the girl like that.

  
It took a few seconds for Chaeyoung to got up from where she was sitting. Her eyes went even more up to look at the girl's face. The goddess-looking girl was taller than Mina for sure. Or even... That could be even taller than Jeongyeon.

  
“Ah... Chaeyoung. My name's Chaeyoung,” a nervous smile ran through her lips as she offered a hand to the girl. Instantly regretting her actions due how sweaty her hand probably was.

  
“I know,” it was the first thing the tall girl said to her. “It's really nice to finally meet you, Chaeyoung. I'm Tzuyu.” They both shook hands while Chaeyoung didn't form a proper prhase after the girl's introduction.

  
“Oh? Sorry. My korean still broken so I'm sorry if you don't get what I mean,” the girl said all the words quite slowly trying to make sure they sound correctly. That made Chaeyoung snap out of her hypnotic state and shook her head.

  
“No, no! Your korean is great. You sound pretty well. Adorable actually.” She replied with a nervous grin.

  
The room went in complete silence as Tzuyu winded her eyes for a moment. Chaeyoung entered in panic right away.

  
Did she say something wrong or? The reality once again snapped out of it when she heard an annoying laugh coming from the kitchen and Chaeyoung was the one to make her eyes go wide this time.

  
In Chaeyoung's head the little “adorable” thing stayed inside of her head but it wasn't what happened obviously. The whole sentence was spoke out loud and the short girl felt so embarrassed that she opted to the option of pretending to faint.

  
/ x /

  
Nearly the whole night went like the ‘adorable incident’. Between their discussion at what was the best way for Jeongyeon to surprise Sana with that gift Chaeyoung made sure to embarrass herself from time to time in front of Tzuyu. Stuttering, giving compliments out of nowhere and feeling her face burning every single time they made eye contact.

  
The most awkward fact was: neither of her two friends was actually teasing her. They smiled at each other but in a mischievous way. It took all the way back home to Chaeyoung notice they were up to something.

  
Unfortunately Chaeyoung was oblivious to the reason behind their ‘secret plan’. Although it's indeed quite hard for her to put her thoughts in the right place when Tzuyu was all over her mind. Her face, gentle voice and how her puppy-ish eyes were always focused on Chaeyoung.

  
Chaeyoung didn't understand how by the end of that encounter the taiwanese girl offered her number to her. She got confused at how that gorgeous girl wanted to talk more with her. She didn't want to get her hopes up but the little shivers she was feeling made her think the tall girl wanted to know her better.

  
Why would Tzuyu would want that? It could be as just friends of course —Chaeyoung had no idea if the other girl was into girls as well — but even if it's that... All that Chaeyoung did was embarrass herself the whole night. How come that was attractive? Or just reasons to look like a potential good friend.

  
Her hands were sweating once again. Chaeyoung had just saved Tzuyu number on her phone and was staring at the phonescreen. She didn't want to look desperate but Chaeyoung had no interest to look cool and make that goddess wait. It would be stupid.

  
[TEXT] From: Chaeyoung

Huh? Hello! This is Chaeyoung.

  
The girl throwed her phone on her bed and shook her head. Feeling too nervous and excited at the thought at texting with Tzuyu. A loud gasp came from her lips when she heard her phone vibrating and Tzuyu's name in display. Her heart was beating fast and she pressed her lips against each other before checking what the other sent to her.

  
[TEXT] From: Tzuyu

Chaeyoung!

[TEXT] From: Tzuyu

I was thinking if you're going to text me only in the morning...

[TEXT] From: Tzuyu

I'm glad you did it tonight. Hehe~

  
A giggle came from Chaeyoung's lips followed by loud sigh. Somehow she could hear Tzuyu's little voice through those messages and with no doubt it made her feel a lot warmer inside.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Thank you for reading it. Next chapter will come soon.
> 
> ps..: my twitter is: @jeoingyeon  
> tumblr: @sieokjin
> 
> You guys can reach me there if you want!


End file.
